


Sexy Ladies

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Ladies

John knew from the lack of both women that something was awaiting him in the bedroom, although he had not quite expected to find the two women curled into each other, petting, stroking and fondling each other whilst kissing. It was pretty clear they had grown bored waiting for him and, since they were all pretty much used to sharing, he didn't much mind. Truth be told he was finding it very hard to mind at all, since they were, albeit unwittingly, giving him quite the show. He had paused in the doorway, only knocking once it was clear that both women were plenty flustered and perhaps just a little in need of more stimulation. 

"Excuse me, why are you so sexy?"

His question had brought a knowing smirk to Katie's lips as she bent to kiss Darcey again, stroking a hand down her back reassuringly even as she tucked Darcey firmly against her. 

"Maybe you should come and find out..."

Katie's smirk was teasing now although her breath hitched a little as Darcey moved to kiss her neck, instantly finding the perfect spot to drive her wild with need. John had smiled as he joined them, his hands light as they skimmed over Darcey's hips and down, drawing her to rest against him, his own body reacting even as Darcey's breath caught and she arched to his touch, shivering slightly. 

Darcey's own focus was clearly on Katie, who, despite having planned that she and John should tend to Darcey, was pretty powerless to resist as Darcey's hand slid up her inner thigh then inwards, soon teasing at her clit, her breath catching again even as she emitted a low moan. John, who had wanted to see his wife happy, was more than content to let Darcey continue, although his hand ran up her inner thigh to tease at her clit, the resulting moan no doubt affecting Katie all the more, his body slotting easily against hers as Darcey pushed herself into his fingers a little, arching into his touch. Her own touch skimming into Katie, two very sure fingers slipping into her, soon bringing a second moan and arch from her. John's own pleasure was all too obvious when Darcey settled back against him and she smiled, moving to pull him against her, shifting just enough that he slid easily into her, her breath catching in her soft moan, his own returned just as softly, it was easy now for John to focus, shifting so he was able to stay inside Darcey but re position them so Darcey could keep her touch on Katie, the three of them easily settling into a pace both powerfully demanding and utterly passionate. John had set the pace for them, taking great pleasure in each low, throaty moan he drew from the slim woman pressing herself back into him with every thrust, her own pace uppin almost continuously inside Katie, drawing them all ever closer to release. When it hit, and it hit fast, Katie was first to come completely undone, Darcey following moments later, John last but still very much able to find his release. As they once again shifted position Darcey had moved to kiss Katie, stroking hair out of her eyes to kiss her sweetly, her voice husky. 

"You weren't wrong... he is... skilled."


End file.
